


Fuck this all

by Call_Me_J



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Mild Language, Monologue, but of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Sebastian's sick of pretending like he's okay with the ending of Avengers Endgame.





	Fuck this all

There it was. The question he'd been waiting for. The question to which there was a scripted answer, right in his pocket. All he had to do to not fuck up was repeat the same general sentences that he's been ordered to say. Easy, very easy-

Sebastian ignores literally all logic and reasoning flying in his brain and stands up, microphone grasped firmly on hand and strides closer to the centre of the stage.

He got the sense that Hayley and Mackie were rolling their eyes into the back of their eyes, knowing exactly what was coming. A stage director desperately waved at him from the right, trying to get either his or the hosts attention. Sebastian ignored all of this distraction and focused on the question that he's been asked by a fan who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Okay," Sebastian brought the mike close to his mouth, hunching down to avoid the full glare of the lights, knowing full well that he was gonna be blinded regardless. "I know what you all expect me to say. I know that it's what I should say, what I've been told to say. But you know what? Fuck that. I'll most definitely never be able to get a high profile job after this interview but my partner and I have discussed this already. And I just can't lie to you all any more." He paused, partially to take a breath but more so to see the reaction to his words. The audience was completely silence, almost held in a silence only magic (or great gossip material) could erect.

"Am I pleased with Cap's ending. Fuck, no! I don't care if I'm supposed to blindly follow the Marvel machine, trust them to make the decisions. But this time? This time, I know for a *fact* that it was the wrong one. This was never part of the NDA so I can say this. We actually shot about 20 different scenarios of that trash ending that you all ended up seeing. And I don't mind telling you all that the thing you saw on the fucking big screen? Yeah, it was made out of all the bad parts that we shot. In fact, up to a week before the promos began, we all thought that the ending was gonna be totally different. Mackie still got the shield and the stones were all put back, except Chris didn't do it alone cause that would be stupid. Rudd went with him, so did I, and we all came back exactly the same age. None of that 'old Steve' garbage that ended up being on the big screen. And the dancing bit? I was actually there while it was being filmed, because my shot was coming up, a shot that took place immediately after the dance. After Steve got his dance and came back to face the future. You wanna know what happens in that scene? *Bucky talks.* Bucky and Steve, you know best friends since childhood, actually talk for more than two fucking seconds. And they talk about their retirement plans then ultimately agrees that, as nice as a picket fence house would be, there's work to be done. And they'd get the shit done. Away from the Avengers and away from Captain America, but they'd still get shit done. Because those are the characters that Chris, I and countless writers over these last eight years have created. Not some dumbass who goes back in time and erases an entire family, maybe even more. And I'm done hiding the fact that I'm fucking disappointed in what was meant to be Chris' last foyer in the Marvel universe. I'm fucking pissed that the character he's brought to life and played for these past years has been completely ruined in the name of a heteronormative culture. By the fucking way, Bucky and Steve were totally boning. I don't give a shit what you homophobic bigots have to say, they were in love and yeah, sure Peggy. But it's not like you could like two people at once. Oh wait."

Sebastian was breathing fast at this point and really just wanted to get over this whole thing.

"So fuck me, Hollywood. I don't care. I don't need to conform to your stupid ideologies to be happy." Sebastian walked back to the sofas where Hayley and Mackie were eyeing him with a mixture of admiration and just pure hilarity. He was done with revealing secrets. Honest! Only, while he had the audience...

"Chris, babe, dinner's on me." With that last parting comment, Sebastian passed the mike to Mackie and strode out of the stage, the sound of applause and Mackie's "That's my boy! He showed them! That's my boy!".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sick of everyone pretending like Endgame laid down the gospel we must follow. That movie ruined wayy too many of my favourite bits of the MCU for me to let them go scot free. And if I see anyone, either here or elsewhere, hating on people for expressing their criticism of a movie that so very clearly needs more honest opinion about, I will fuck you over. No shit, I will. Don't test me in this.
> 
> I imagine that the actors are also sick to death pretending like they have no qualms about what has been done to their characters. Sebastian, for sure, doesn't like it.


End file.
